Breaking The Habit
by Disco Beat That's Disco Baby
Summary: Full Summary- Meet Hikaru Sasaki; being a former Hikikomori and moving from her home of Osaka to Tokyo, she starts to attend Eitoku Academy. Known as the refugee of the school and "weird", what happens when she bumps into a group made of four rich kids called the 'F4? OC/?


**Annabel here! Well, this is a new story by me... I had this embedded in my freaking brain for sometime and I also have been wanting to do another Hana Yori Dango Fic. This one is a series, based off of the drama AND anime of Hana Yori Dango or known as Boys Over Flowers. This contains an OC of mine named Hikaru Sasaki. Oh, and anyone knows what Hikikomori is? I'll explain that before getting into the chapter! **

** Tell me what you think! Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated and basically a need for me.. I love to see those number rise! Haha!**

** I read almost EVERY Hana Yori Dango fic on this site.. And most of them do NOT involve Makiko, Junpei, Kazuya and others... But you will be seeing some of them! Including the "Trouble Trio" because this fic will be mostly based off of the anime, so enjoy!**

** Review please!**

** And there will be explanations at the end of the introduction chapter as well as references to somethings mentioned! Enjoy!**

**(Enough of my babbling! On with the story!)**

* * *

Breaking The Habit  
Chapter 1: A Newbie at Eitoku(Leaving Home for this)

Full Summary- Meet Hikaru Sasaki; being a former Hikikomori and moving from her home of Osaka to Tokyo, she starts to attend Eitoku Academy. Known as the refugge of the school and "weird", what happens when she bumps into a group made of four rich kids called the 'F4'? OC/?

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Hana Yori Dango, any characters or MOST of the plot except for my OC and some extra things and scenes added and the other stuff.

_Reference To Readers: (MUST READ) Hikikomori is going on currently in Japan and is a person who suffers from being unsocially involved and being locked up in a house or room for over six months. It also has to do with Otaku in Japan. Hikikomori is also being alone and can lead to depression, being socially awkward and being by one's self. Search it up on google for a more through explanation._

* * *

Her caramel brown orbs gazed at the enormous platform that was laid before her. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she thought, "Leaving home... For this...?" Hikaru took a step forward and automatically halted when she saw a group of students dressed in uniform pass by. She rapidly ducked her head, staring off at the concrete pavement. When she heard their voices die down, she gazed up and looked around.

The last thing Hikaru Sasaki wanted to do was to be noticed... She may have been a Hikikomori in the past... But being alone and quiet became a was a habit. All she wanted to do was fly through a year at this new elite school, being unnoticed. Leaving Osaka and the little friends she _had_behind and moving to Tokyo... Sort of made her a bit scared.

Hikaru slowly entered through the entrance and sauntered inside of the school. Her lips pursed and she tilted her head in curiosity and wonder; her auburn colored locks of hair followed suit as she cocked her head to the side. The side bang that slightly covered her left eye moved from her left eye's view and she got a look at how huge... And grand Eitoku was inside... As well as outside.

As she walked through the large halls of Eitoku that was decked with lockers, she turned down a hall and gasped at the scene that played before her. There was a couple of students gathered in a circle and in the center was a group of four boys... A certain boy with a fair skin tone, who didn't seem to wear uniform just like the other students and who had a head filled with dark brown or ebony curls grasped a boy by the collar of his button-down shirt. The three other boys watched the scene as well. Two of the three boys were laughing and the other looked rather dull and basically uninterested in what was going on. Hikaru peeked from the corner and sighed that came out as a whisper, "What a fiasco..."

"Tsukasa!" Sojirou laughed before taking a deep breath and began, "Leave the kid alone... He's had enough already..." Tsukasa who was shooting the frightened and petrified boy death glares, clenched his fist turning to the play-boy with an amused smirk on his face, "Hello no, Sojirou! This little peon crossed the line!"

Akira who was label of "Peace Maker/Play-Boy" by his friends, chuckled and crossed his arms behind his head using them as a potential head-rest added in, "C'Mon, Tsukasa.. I will admit it was funny at first.." Rui stood still, clutching his other arm with a stoic expression... Heck! He was not even _in_this world at the moment!

"P-Please! Leave me be? I beg you!" whined the unlucky boy that was being half-choked from Tsukasa's tight grip on his shirt's collar. Tsukasa's eyes narrowed further and he yelled in the boy's face, "Oh stop your _waning_!"

Sojirou and Akira stifled their laughs and sweat-dropped at their friend's grammar... As well as his language. "Uh, Tsukasa... I think you mean _wailing_... Damn you need to work on speaking our actual language!" Sojirou teased. Tsukasa huffed and dropped the whimpering boy to the groun and turned to one of hus best friends. His hand rested on his hips like a _Macho Man_ and his lips curved into a haughty and goofy grin. "What? Impossible! I can speak _clear-flee_!... I mean clearly!" Tsukasa proudly announced. Sojirou glanced at the ceiling and then to Akira and then to Rui. They burst out laughing.. Even Rui smirked. "_Clear-flee_?" Akira snickered. Tsujasa gritted his teeth and Akira got inbetween the two of them.

"Okay, let's settle this professionally! Whoever is right..." Akira said and then mumbled, "Which.. I'm sure and bet one hundred thousand yen on Sojirou..."

Tsukasa shouted, "I heard that!"

"Will get the other's demands!" Akira finished. He turned to the cheering crowd of boys and girls snapping, "Someone get us a expert! Bring a dictionary, too!"

A wimpy boy with big glasses stepped forward and reached in his bag, taking out a big dictionary. Sojirou glanced at the boy mumbling, "Damn... People carry big books like that around...?" Regardless, Tsukasa and Sojirou got competive and smug smiles engraved in the features of their faces and Tsukasa barked, "Peon! Search up "waning", and then look up "wailing", now!" The boy pushed his glasses up to his nose because the drooped down and frantically flipped through pages of the dictionary. He spoke clearly, "waning- - - a condition o-or feeling..." Tsuaka gazed at him and ordered, "Go On!"  
He scanned the page and spoke again, "Decrease in vigor, power, or extent; it asl omeans to beome weaker..." Sojirou's smug smirk slowly faded and Tsukasa laughed like a mad-man. Hikaru rolled her eyes and whispered to herself, "Is... Everyone at this school... Just like them?..." Tsukasa slapped Sojirou on the back in a playful manner, chriping, "You owe me some of that tea made at the last Tea Ceremony and a solid."

The dark haired boy glared at the wall and pouted, "Oh, whatever..."

Soon his sour expression faded and he grinned at Tsukasa and Akira. Rhey grinned back and said in unison, "Time for the 'F4' get-away!" Rui rolled his indigo colored orbs and the three boys: Tsukasa, Sojirou and Akira struck various poses and leaped away with Rui, trailing behind with his hands in his pockets. "Hey what about the pip-squeak?" A random voice in the crowd called out to the retreating in a "fashionable and cool way" F4. He stopped their actions and knocked over a trash-bin, spilling it's contents and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, yeah. Eh, we'll give him a Red Card..." Sojirou and Akira agreed.

The play-boy Sojirou turned the corner, still facing Tsukasa joking, "Tsukasa! Look at the mess you made- - -" A squeak stopped his sentence because he bumped into someone... That someone was Hikaru. She was on the ground, leaning on her elbows, looking up at the tall boy. Her caramel eyes slightly glared at the wall behind him and she got up, dusting herself off. Hikaru looked off into the distance, murmuring as he glimpsed at her with a bewildered expression, "W... Watch where you are going." Tsukasa and the others glanced at her as if she cursed them out; excluding Rui. The introverted member of the "Flowery Four" picked up the waste basket and set it in it's rightful spot.

Hikaru did nothing but stared at their feet and fidgetted with the buttons on her coat. Seconds passed and she glanced up at them. Sojirou smugly smirked and walked closer to her, touching a strand of her long and slightly wavy auburn hair. "Hey there! And just where have you been all of my life, eh?" He flirted. Hikaru's eyes widened and as he let go of the strand of her hair that he played with, she fleetly walked past them, down the hall.

"What a..." Akira started. "Weird little-girlie." Tsukasa finished with a scowl forming on his face.

"D.. Did she reject my flirts or what?" Sojirou asked letting confusion wash over him. Akira shrugged his shoulders and blurted out as he roamed his fingers through his long and dark-brown hair, "Ya' Know... I never seen her around before."

"Whatever. Just forget about the girlie. Let's go find something to do." Tsukasa exclaimed.

*A few minutes later*

Finally, Hikdaru found her way to the class she was told that she was in without getting distracted and what-not. She sighed and pushed the door open taking a step in and looking around. Different pairs of eyes stared at the new face.

"I didn'y know that we were getting a new student." Makiko Endo whispered to Tsukushi Makino. Tsukushi shurgged her shoulders and sighed, "I didn't know either... And why is she so late to class? The bell is about to ring.." Makiko gave Tsukushi a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. Inside Tsukushi thought, "Let's hope she's not as mean and snobby like others here..."

The teacher rose from behind his desk and instructed to the class, "Stand." They all stood. "Bow." They all listened and bowed. "Sit." With that last order, the students complied and sat back in their seats. Tsukushi rested her head or her desk and glanced at the new student.

"Class, welcome Sasaki Hikaru. She is a new student here at Eitoku." He turned to her and bowed. Hikaru folloed suit and he asked her, "Please tell the class something about yourself, Sasaki-san." She stood still in her spot and stared at the floor, uttering, "M... My name is Hikaru... Surname.. Sasaki and - - -"

"Obivously we know that!" Miho said outloud earning laughs from the class excluding Tsukushi, Makiko and a few others. Hikaru sighed and pursed her full and slightly glossed lips, repeating, "My name is Hikaru... Surname, Sasaki. I moved from Osaka-Perfecture.. To here in Tokyo..." She turned to the man and whispered, "I.. Is that all I need to say..?" He nodded and pointed to the empty desk that rested beside Yuriko, Miho and the rest of their little "click".

Hikaru heavily sighed and twirled her fingers through a strand of her hair. Before anything else could happen, the bell rung and the flirst class was over.

*Hall Way*

As many students passed by, Yuriko, Miho and the others making up the "Trouble Trio" as Tsukushi called them, walked in front of Hikaru as she exited the class.

"Hello, you're new here." Yuriko chimed and put her hands on her hips. Miho added in, "Nice coat, you have there. What brand is it from?" Hikaru stared at the girls and then looked down at what she was wearing. Since it was her first day and she had just moved to Tokyo and had not gotten her uniform yet, she was dressed in regular clothes. Wearing a creme-colored button-up shirt and some black skinny-jeans, she put on a navy-blue coat and had on some navy-blue colored flats. "... I had this coat for a while... My grandma used to be a seamtress... So... She made this coat for me." Hikaru explained. Miho and Yuriko glanced at each other and then Yuriko asked, "Is your grand-mother famous like Marc Echo or Kimora Lee Simons or something?" Hikaru winked her eye-brow up and shook her head, 'no.'

Miho and the rest of the "Trouble Trio" glanced at each other and she asked, "Well... What is the Sasaki-Coorperation famous for? How much is your allowance? Have you ever been to The High Society Club?"

Hikaru sighed and answered quickly, "No, Not much and No, Never heard of it." The three girls grimaced and Hikaru walked away past them. Before she could get a good distance, Yuriko grabbed her shoulder and made her turn around abruptly, "Ugh! So you mean to tell me you are a fucking pauper just like that garbage-girl Makino?" Hikaru winced and mumbled, "W-Wha?" Miho stood by Yuriko's side agreeing, "And to think we even considered to you to be above her and just like us. Poor people and trash do NOT belong her at Eitoku. So why don't you go back to the trash and urban streets of Osaka. Hmph! I bet you lived in a one-bedroom house there, in the slumest areas of slum."

Tsukushi and Makiko watched from afar and Tsukushi glared, clenching her fists. Stumping over to where they ganged up on Hikaru, she screeched, "Hey! Why don't you go mess with someone else!" Yuriko ignored Tsukushi and yawned fakely, "Miho, girls, did you hear something?" Tsukushi turned Yuriko around to face her and yelled at the girl, "Get lost, before you see what a Tough Weed can really do!" She warned. Yuriko and Miho glanced and Tsukushi with fear in their eyes and fled.

Hikaru who was huddled into a corner sighed in relief and bowed her head to Tsukushi. A warm smile plastered on her face and she held her hand out for Hikaru to shake it, "It's no problem. I'm Tsukushi Makino..." She trailed off. Hikaru looked at Tsukushi's hand and reluctantly shook it. "Hikaru..." She retorted in a whisper.

*Minutes later*

"So you're here just like Tsukushi, huh?... Because of your parents.. Haha! You girls have quite some things in common!" Makiko chimed as they walked down the halls.  
"Yes... I see.." Hikaru replied. "Hey.." Tsukushi asked to the both of them, "Let's run to P.E class!" She chimed flashing them a goofy smile. Makiko started to run and Tsukushi followed, laughing and giggling as they ran down the halls. Hikaru looked at the two girls. "I could try this... For starters..." She thought, running to catch up with the two of them. A small smile appeared on Hikaru's porcelain colored face and her, Makiko and Tsukushi were racing to their next class.

Tsukushi and Hikaru stopped but Makikio was so caught up in her amusement that she forgot about the flight of stairs coming next. "Makiko!" yelled Tsukushi. "Watch out for the stairs!" She warned. But it was too late, Makiko came tumbling down the stairs, yelling 'ouch' for every stair her butt fell down, until she hit the "ground". With a goofy look on her face, she chirped to Tsukushi and Hikaru, "I-It's okay!.. Just my butt is hurt!" Tsukushi and Hikaru glanced down and a gasp came from Tsukushi.

"M-Makiko..." she whispered. Hikaru cocked her head to the side and said outloud, "Oh... It's that boy from this morning, that she landed on..."

"That's not just any guy... That's Tsukasa Domiyoji... Heir to the powerful Domiyoji Coorperation.. One of the most richest comany in all of Japan! Together, him and the three other guys down there make up the Flowery Four.. Otherwise known as the F4... Th-They are also the Leaders of the school." She explained, eyeing Sojirou Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka and Rui Hanazawa. "Oh." Was all Hikaru said before Sojirou burst out, "Hey Tsukasa are you okay?" He snicked when saying that.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. You. Bitch." Tsukasa sternly said. Makiko was petrified and fear consumed her. She automatcially and frantically got up and started apologizing, realizing that she landed on top of Tsukasa Domiyoji... "Shut up." He simply said in a dark and cold tone. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DONE?" He questioned, yelling in Makiko's face. Tsukushi could not bare to watch Makiko burst into tears and apologize. "You are going to pay so- - -"

"Why can't you just accept her apology already?" Tsukushi yelled, stepping down the stairs. Tsukasa looked down at Tsukushi as if she were scum. "Excuse me?... How sweet. Standing up for your friend." He scoffed turning his head from Tsukushi and Makiko telling Sojirou and Akira, "I have no time for them. We'll just give them a Red Card and call it a day." Ignoring their presense, Tsukasa started to walk away.

Hikaru watched the scene from at the stop of the stair-case with widened eyes. She then thought back to a time in Osaka when she first became a Hikikomori... A girl that went by the name of Megumi was flirting constantly with her boy-friend... She watched them, until he gave in and finally kissed the girl. When she went up to Megumi... She didn't have the courage to say anything.. Do nothing but watch the girl taunt her and insult her... "Why don't you go crawl in a hole and never come out?" Megumi suggested. Feeling pain and heart-broken... She did as the girl suggested and became a Hikikomori, never leaving her house, for about eight months in that year...

"I'm not going..." she started to say. "I'm not going to let that happen again." She whispered.

* * *

**Thank You for reading.**

**Please Review  
**


End file.
